


Наперекор судьбе

by Ryu_Tachihara



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Tachihara/pseuds/Ryu_Tachihara
Summary: ... - Это то место, где он ударил им о землю, - продолжала Аннабет. - Посейдон создал здесь источник соленой воды, когда они с моей мамой боролись за главенство в Афинах.- Так вот где все это соперничество началось, - проговорил Перси. - Надо же...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 2





	Наперекор судьбе

«…Древнейшие акропольские храмы посвящены либо Посейдону, либо Афине…».

Известно, что эти Афины существовали до Микенской эпохи, примерно 4-е тысячелетие до нашей эры.

Афины — город античной культуры со знаменательными храмами — Парфенон и Эрехтейон — и многочисленными постройками нижнего города.

История воздвигалась еще с древних веков. Первым из богов пришел Посейдон в Аттику и оставил отметины — символ власти, ударив трезубцем о землю Акрополя. В этом месте он создал источник соленой воды. Следом появилась Афина, и началось соперничество за главенство в Афинах.

Когда она ударила своим копьем о землю, выросло прекрасное оливковое дерево.

Греки признали ее дар более полезным, поэтому Афина стала покровительницей города, столицей Греции. Посейдон разгневался на людей и желал затопить морской водой весь город, но Зевс запретил.

Была альтернативная версия, где судьей выступал Кекроп — змея. Или, как пишут в разных источниках, все двенадцать олимпийских богов. Так или иначе, Афина завоевала этот город по праву. А вот Посейдон остался ни с чем.

Ненависть друг к другу стала традицией и для их детей. Открытое презрение, затеянные драки в павильонах.

Выходит раз боги в войне против друга, значит и дети причастны к этому?

Веками у детей бога морей ярко выражена ненависть к детям Афины. Но они не могли предугадать одно: спустя тысячи, десять тысяч, миллионы лет их дети влюбятся друг в друга.

История о Перси Джексоне и Аннабет Чейз. То, как они противостояли упрекам родителей, прошли через многое и остались вместе.

И вот Перси решил заложить конец этому разногласию между Богами.

В том самом месте, где началось соперничество, под Афинами, точнее под Эрехтейоном парень притянул к себе Аннабет и поцеловал.

Шли секунды, минуты, Перси отстранился. Глаза его горели нереальным зеленым свечением, ярче света, исходящего от анаклузмоса. Она поверхностно вздохнула, словно в ее душе и в сердце оттаяла льдина. Сын Посейдона взял ее ладошку в свои руки, глядя ей в глаза как в душу, он проговорил:

— Соперничество на этом и закончится.

Улыбнувшись, он продолжил:

— Я люблю тебя, Воображала.

Аннабет то ли всхлипнула, то ли вздохнула, точно от недостатка кислорода.

Они вольны сочинять собственную сказку и ни боги, ни титаны, даже оракул или пророчество им не преграда.

Если выбрались из Тартара, непременно закончат войну с Геей и титанами, возможно, вернутся в римский лагерь, где будут учиться и жить нормальной жизнью, как и мечтали.


End file.
